Un rey, un príncipe y dos princesas
by The Solar System's Curse
Summary: Enrique luego de reconciliarse con sus hijas, las invita a pasar las navidades de 1543 con él, Catalina y Eduardo.


**24 de Diciembre, 1543. Palacio de Whitehall**

Aconsejado por Catalina y Cranmer, el rey había invitado a sus hijas María e Isabel a pasar la navidad con él, Catalina y Eduardo. Si bien el palacio favorito del rey era el palacio de Placentia, lugar donde nació, desde la muerte de Jane la pasaba en Whitehall, palacio favorito de Seymour.

Mientras sus hijas llegaban, Enrique fue a la habitación de Eduardo, a quién había traído hace unos días, para avisarle que sus hermanas estarían allí pronto.

-Todo bien, mi pequeño príncipe?-pregunto el rey a Eduardo, recargado en su bastón.

-Hola Padre, mis hermanas ya han llegado?-ahora el turno del príncipe devolver la pregunta.

-Todavía no, seguro no se tardan. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta ¿estáis bien o no?-

-Padre, vosotros sabéis que en vuestra compañía siempre estaré bien-

El rey sonrió, puede que lo que dijo el heredero al trono fue cursi, pero quería con locura a ese niño, su ÚNICO niño.

-Ya ya, que cursi eres Eduardo, nunca imaginé que...oye, te has puesto guapo para tus hermanas?-Enrique guiñó un ojo.

Eduardo bajó la mirada hacia su ropa, ya entendía que quería decir su padre. Ni se había dado cuenta que ropa se había puesto. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su sobrina, en Jane...

-No había notado que ropa me había puesto Padre, me la dio mi madrastra y yo simplemente me la puse-

-[Risas] Además de pícaro, pensando en chicas, jamás pensé que saldrías como yo quise Eduardo-

El futuro soberano se sonrojó y se revolvió la cabellera pelirroja que tenían él, su padre y sus hermanas.

-Padre, no cree que soy algo joven para pensar en chicas?-preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

-Nah, yo a tu edad además de pensar en chicas también...-

-Gracias, pero no quiero saber de su vida privada-

Enrique largó una carcajada mientras Catalina les avisaba que María e Isabel ya habían llegado.

 **Ya en el Hall**

Eduardo había salido corriendo de su habitación a los brazos de sus hermanas, mientras el matrimonio real se tardaba debido a la debilidad de la pierna de Enrique, que caminaba con bastón.

Después de comer, Enrique había pedido a Catalina y Eduardo retirase un rato, Catalina le había mirado a los ojos, pues ya sabía de que les iba a hablar.

-Hijas, las invite para poder hablarles de algo de extrema seriedad con respecto a la corona-empezó el rey

-Tiene que ver con que somos bastardas Padre?-preguntó María algo molesta de llegar a ESE tema.

-Si, bueno...no o si? No lo sé. El caso es que Eduardo, es un niño enfermizo y no vivirá mucho tiempo. El doctor nos lo dijo a Jane y a mi luego del parto. Les hablo del tema ahora porque para entonces no me había reconciliado con ustedes pero...es dificil de explicar.

El caso es que quiero preguntarles, si aceptan volver a ser princesas herederas a Inglaterra en caso de que Eduardo muera antes que yo, o poco después sin descendencia.

Si aceptan, puedo proclamar un acta que las nombre herederas del trono después de Eduardo en el trono. Claro que no podrán acceder a el si Eduardo antes de morir tiene un hijo varón.

Si rechazan, ambas, nombraré herederos de Eduardo a los descendientes de mi hermana Margarita con Jacobo IV de Escocia y los de mi hermana María con Charles Brandon.

-Yo acepto- hablo Isabel por primera vez.

-Mh yo...también.-secundó María.

-Bien-Enrique las abrazo al mismo tiempo, siendo correspondido. Luego de soltarlas agregó-Después de Eduardo vas tu, María, porque eres la mayor. Luego Isabel. Quiero agregar que si Eduardo antes de morir intenta apartarlas del trono a ambas o tú María a Isabel, no se podrá.-culminó con severidad.

Enrique VIII murió el 28 de Enero de 1547, a los 55 años, dejando el gobierno a manos de Eduardo, de nueve años, quién con ayuda de un consejo creado por Enrique VIII en su testamento podrá saber como gobernar.

Durante los últimos meses del primer semestre de 1553, el moribundo ahora rey Eduardo VI intentó apartar a sus hermanas del trono para colocar en su lugar a Jane Grey, quien tras la muerte de Eduardo el 6 de Julio de 1553 a los 15 años, fue proclamada reina.

Nueve días después de la proclamación de Grey como reina y trece de la muerte de Eduardo, María irrumpió en Londres junto con Isabel, a buscar la corona que, según su padre, le pertenecía.


End file.
